


Every step I take (Every step you take)

by 19twentyone



Series: I'll Call You Mine [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one has a step counter, marking the amount of steps they'll take before they meet their soulmate. But the thing is, they can't see it. They'll only know once it hits 0.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every step I take (Every step you take)

Soonyoung ran as fast as his feet could move. The dark alleys passed by his vision in a flash. It was almost midnight, and why the hell was he running for his life?

 

_"Hey, Soonyoung.”  Soonyoung's head whipped up from the cashier counter as he heard his boss call his name._

_“Yes, sir?” He questioned as he removed his apron and placed them down the desk. His night shift was done and it was time for him to go home._

_“Be careful when you go home.” His boss said before Soonyoung watched him enter his office. Soonyoung's eyebrow went up, his boss was quite weird sometimes. He shrugged the warning off and went back to stacking the canned goods._

_“So where did the two of you meet?” Soonyoung's eye caught a glimpse inside his boss’ office and saw him watching a show for the people who've already found their soulmates._

_“I was just walking at the beach near my house and then I felt that tingling sensation, it was warm, I felt like the air around me was hugging me comfortably, when I turned around, I saw him. Then the number 5 flashed before my sight, counting down to 1. Mingyu was jogging down the road and I stood there, waiting for the counter to hit zero. And then when it did.” The guy smiled at his lover, and they held hands._

_“What a hoax.” Soonyoung muttered and went back to stacking._

_“What did it feel like?” The MC asked the couple intriguingly._

_“It felt like the air got knocked right out my lungs, my feet couldn't stop jogging until he was right in front of me. It felt like the whole world had come to focus and all I could see was Wonwoo.” Mingyu, Soonyoung guessed, looked at Wonwoo with adoration dripping out of his sockets._

_“So there you have it folks. Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo. Two Different People, brought together by love. Stay tuned tomorrow for the next couple. This is Boo Seungkwan, your nation’s mc. And this is goodbye.”_

_Soonyoung lifted his left arm and looked at his silver wrist watch, 11:43, just in time for his favorite TV show. He zipped up his jacket and stomped his feet to remove the dirt before looking at the empty road._

_The night sky was dark but clear and the stars were all clustered together forming constellations Soonyoung couldn't remember when the last time a full moon lit up the city’s dark streets so he decided to walk towards his apartment. Which wasn’t a bad idea until..._

_Soonyoung walked slowly, admiring the silence that the city offered. It’s only at these hours he could experience this serenity. His sneakers meeting with the slightly wet cemented sidewalk was creating a rhythm only he could appreciate. Step, step, step, stomp… He laughed at his silliness, his chuckle echoing the lonely streets until his lonesome footsteps were mixed with somebody else's._

_He tried not to think too much about the stranger’s presence and tried walked calmly. He turned to an alley and walked hurriedly to see if the person was still following him. He craned his neck and nobody was there, he heaved a sigh of relief. He went back to the road and walked by himself again._

_He whistled a tune out in the open, the song echoing through the darkness— probably the last song he had listened to or probably a new one his brain had created— just because he could._

_He passed by the lamp posts lighting up his path, passed by identical houses with dimly lit lights illuminating their front porches, passed by buildings with pitch black windows, passed by alleys inhabited by stray cats and nothing else, except this one._

_Soonyoung’s body shivered when he saw what had happened in that alley. He tried walking backwards but his feet couldn’t move. He tried to be silent but his ragged short breaths were giving him in. He was out in the open for fuck’s sake and a man holding a silenced gun was in front of a body covered in blood. Soonyoung tried turning his head away, tried to run as fast as he could but his whole body had betrayed him. He couldn’t look away, he couldn’t move away._

_His heart felt like poison, it was beating rapidly like it wanted to get out of its cage. He couldn’t breathe properly, he was having an attack. He clutched his chest and fell down with a loud thud. He could hear the way the killer’s shoes grazed the ground as he turned his way muttering a curse. Soonyoung tried to stand up but the killer’s cold voice stopped him mid-air._

_“Don’t fucking run or I’ll kill you.” It was cold and menacing. Soonyoung didn’t have a choice, it was either he gave up and got killed or he tried to escape and still got killed._

_He sprinted away from the scene, his eyes blurry from the lack of oxygen but he had to run for his life. He ran as fast as his feet could take him. The dark alleys passed by a blur, he had no idea where his feet was taking him._

_He craned his neck as his feet ran and he caught a glimpse of the man, he was definitely shorter than him. Soonyoung struggled to keep his breathing normal, the killer was just a few steps behind him and if he stopped he’d definitely get caught. But his feet were starting to move uncoordinatedly, they started to wobble and Soonyoung could see his death flash right in front of his eyes._

_It all happened so fast, his cold sweat trickling down his spine, his hair sticking to his forehead, as he tried to stop himself from falling. His face hit the cold cemented floor roughly, his knees scraping and he could feel the bruise on his elbows when he tried moving. His whole body was frail and weak, he couldn’t move a single muscle. His breathing was still uneven as he laid down flat on the surface, waiting for the man to come and kill him._

_“You’re pretty fast but your stamina is weak.” A mellow voice chuckled behind him. The voice sounded distant, maybe a few meters away from him._

_“Stand up.” The killer commanded and Soonyoung wanted to complain but his body… it suddenly felt energetic. Soonyoung watched in shock as his whole body stood up without a single ache._

_“Face me.” The killer ordered, voice cold and hoarse. Soonyoung took a step backwards and turned his body around._

_The man meters away from him wasn’t a man. He looked like a college student, just the same age as him maybe even younger. He was wearing a black suit that outlined his well-defined features even more. His build was small but Soonyoung could how physically fit the killer was. His white skin shining under the moonlight. Soonyoung’s breath hitched when the killer smirked. He was beautiful, Soonyoung thought._

_“I think you’re not so bad yourself.” He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears that voice, it’s playful now, and Soonyoung mentally slaps himself for embarrassing himself in front of his killer._

_“A-are you going to kill m-me?” He asks warily, his voice sounds restrained._

_“I don’t know, do you want me to?” The killer took one step forward, Soonyoung takes five steps back. He hears him chuckle and Soonyoung thinks it’s beautiful._

_“What’s your name?” The killer asked him. Why are they talking as if they’re friends? But he finds himself answering anyway._

_“S-soonyoung.” His voice cracks this time, his palms sweating._

_“Well, Soonyoung… Let’s make a deal.” Jihoon takes a few steps forward. HE was getting close but Soonyoung stayed rooted in his place._

_“If you don’t run away. I’ll kill you fast and quick. Painless, just one bullet in the head.” The killer smirked, his gun showing off from his belt._

_“And if you try to scream or run away, I won’t kill you… yet... I’ll just make you suffer. Easy as that.” The killer whispered the last sentence but it was enough to make Soonyoung’s whole body shiver._

_“Please, don’t kill me.” Soonyoung was crying by now, his tears flowing, staining his cold cheeks._

_“I’m sorry, Soonyoung.” The killer grasped for his gun and pulled it out of his strap. He was just ten steps away from him. Soonyoung wanted to get out but his body had already stopped working._

_“It was nice knowing you.” The killer clicked the hammer and Soonyoung’s body reacted when he heard it snap. The killer stepped forward, his brogues stomping on the cold floor._

_5_

_Soonyoung’s eyes blinked when a number flashed._

_4_

_Holy shit._

_3_

_What the fuck is happening?_

_2_

_“Are you ready?” The killer asked, his gun directly pointed at Soonyoung._

_1_

_“Jihoon… my name is Jihoon.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I got the au in tumblr. mehehehe
> 
> talk to me on twitter: @Leethekwon


End file.
